The Guardians
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Kadang kala…kau harus melindungi sesuatu lebih dari dirimu sendiri… SetoxYami JouxYugi AU
1. Case I : Interlude

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Genre: **Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M (tidak hanya berarti karena saya memasukkan adegan seks, tapi dalam hal bahasa dan alur cerita juga cukup dipertimbangakan nantinya, untuk jaga2 saja)

**Warning: **AU, OOC**  
**

**Pairing: **SetoAtem, JouYugi *pairing lain akan muncul sesuai jalannya cerita*

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh! Itu milik Kazuki Takahashi

**A/N: **Hm….cerita ini muncul idenya di saat bersamaanketika ide** Last Encounter **muncul. Dan lagi-lagi, ketika saya demam…Wow, jujur saja, saya merasa aneh produktifitas kerja saya meningkat dalam keadaan fisik yang tidak memadai. (Seminggu apdet 5 chapter, dan 2 fic baru!!!) XD…Atau mungkin ini karena ada hubungannya dengan kewarasan otak saya?…pastinya…hehehe….

**Summary: **Kadang kala…kau harus melindungi sesuatu lebih dari dirimu sendiri…bahkan jika kau harus mengorbankan nyawa…

Selamat membaca….:D

_**-Case open : Interlude-**_

Di tengah kota Domino, terdapatlah sebuah mansion besar, putih dominan sebagai warna catnya, halaman besar dengan patung air mancur naga di belakang mansion tersebut. Hari yang cerah di kediaman itu diawali dengan perdebatan antar saudara,

"DUH! Hati-hati dong, Kak!" Anak kecil berambut hitam itu mengelus kepalanya yang terkantuk oleh seseorang yang tadi lewat dibelakangnya, kini ia kembali lagi berkonsentrasi pada lembaran-lembaran kertas dihadapannya, namun belum sempat memulai, ia berteriak,

"GYAAAAAA! HASIL KERJAKU!"

"Aww! Mokie! jangan teriak gitu dong! Bikin jantung co-"

"Liat nih! Cokelat kamu netes, bego!"

Pemuda yang kini duudk di sofa disampingnya menatapnya sejenak, lalu melihat kertas yang jadi masalahnya, ia menghela "Heu...Itu gunanya tisu. Nih!"

"GA MAU! Mau bersih lagi! Buatin ulang!" Anak itu menggeram kesal.

"Ieuh! Cuma setetes kecil gitu ah! Kamu terlalu perfeksionis tuh!"

"Kamu yang ceroboh!"

"Gue ga ceroboh, kontet!"

"Lu ceroboh, tiang listrik!"

"Maniak bersih!"

"Choco freak!"

"Jangan ngejek coklat gue!" Dia bukan freak! Hanya **sangat** mencintainya…Karena cinta sejati hanya ada pada makanan…Yummy…

"Pagi-pagi kok berisik sih?"

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan melihat seorang pemuda lagi yang kelihatannya paling tua diantara mereka, otomatis keduanya memberi salam, "Pagi, Kak."

"Ya...dan kenapa kalian tadi bertengkar? Aku harap itu bukan soal sepele karena itu konyol..." Ia duduk di sofa tunggal di sebelah kiri sofa besar.

"Oh iya! Ini ni! Masa kertas kerjaku ditetesin cokelat!"

"Ga sengaja! Lagian setitik kecil gini! Liat deh,kak!"

Pemuda bermata biru tadi mengambil kertas yang disodorkan padanya. Ia mengerenyit_, //Mana nodanya?// _ sebelum akhirnya menemukan titik kecoklatan di ujung kiri atas kertas putih yang berisi perhitungan laju pasar saham. _//Oh, ini...hh..lagi-lagi...//_

"Ini cuma noda kecil."

"YES! Tuh kan! Apa gua bilang!"

"Tetep aja noda!"

"Yang kau butuhkan esensi dari kertas ini kan?" Kakaknya yang kini memegang kertas kerjanya bertanya datar.

"Iya sih..."

"Kalau begitu...sudah paham?"

"Oke.." Anak termuda itu menunduk menyerah, sebelum melempar pandangan sebal pada kakak keduanya yang menjulurkan lidah kemenangan. Tapi tarian kemenangannya berhenti ketika suara beriton itu berlanjut,

"Kau juga jangan membawa minuman atau makanan ketika mengerjakan sesuatu seperti ini."

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi."

"Oke..." Kali ini anak kecil itu yang membalas menjulurkan lidahnya. Keduanya berperang sunyi sesaat dengan jitakan dan isyarat sebelum akhirnya kakak mereka memberi pandangan mengancam. Keduanya lalu duduk dan kembali pada pekerjaan mereka.

Bagi sebagiaan besar orang-orang awam, apa yang dikerjakan oleh ketiganya mungkin akan membuat decak kagum. Kertas-kertas tadi berisi info pasar saham, data keamanan negara, daftar biografi orang-orang penting, _coding data, _dan daftar _local cache. _(1)

Hal yang luar biasa ini dikerjakan oleh para pemuda, yang kakak tertuanya saja tak terlihat lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Tapi hal tersebut menjadi wajar jika mendengar nama keluarga mereka.

_**Kaiba.**_

Anak angkat, _**Katsuya. **_Seorang pemuda berumur sekitar delapan belas tahun. Berperawakan sedang, tinggi, berambut pirang madu, dan bermata karamel. Berisik,cerewet,emosional, namun bersahabat, dan penuh perhatian. Dididik khusus agar mampu berada sejajar dalam lingkungan keluarga unik itu, tak merubah sifatnya yang sangat membantu dalam perihal diplomasi.

Mata biru tua yang lembut dan rambut panjang hitam legam adalah ciri khas dari si bungsu, _**Mokuba**_. Pemuda jenius lima belas tahun yang menjadi pewaris pertama apabila terjadi pergantian kekuasaan. Kemampuan dan segala kelebihan dari keluarga ini menurun padanya, hanya satu yang membuatnya berbeda dari keluarganya, karakternya yang ceria dan mudah bergaul, seperti pada anak-anak umumnya yang tak lahir dikelilingi senjata sebagai mainan. Ialah yang bertugas sebagai analisator, pencari data, dan segala perihal penyusupan sistem di dunia maya.

Dan pemimpin serta potensi terbaik dari segala bakat yang selama ini dimiliki keluarga tersebut, _**Seto**_. Perawakannya nyaris sempurna, lembaran rambut berwarna cokelat kayu manis, membingkai mata biru lazulinya, wajah lonjong pucat langsat,serta ekspresinya yang selalu terkendali. Kakak tertua yang berusaha memenuhi tanggung jawabnya melindungi adik-adiknya, setelah kepergian orang tua mereka. Juga seorang terbaik dalam pekerjaannya yang selalu berjalan mulus nyaris tanpa cacat.

Setelah sekian pergantian generasi, hanya ketiganyalah yang kini masih hidup. Tentu saja, dikarenakan semakin berbahayanya pekerjaan yang diterima, satu persatu nyawa keluarga mereka terenggut. Apalagi sejak suatu kejadian ketika ada seorang yang menyimpan dendam dan membantai keluarga mereka. Melindungi generasi termuda demi pewarisan keluarga adalah yang orang tuanya pikirkan waktu itu. Lima belas tahun umurnya ketika ia melihat ayahnya meledakkan gudang senjata tempat mereka menjebak pelakunya.

Ia tahu kini tugasnya lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Bahwa ialah yang menjadi pemimpin keluarganya saat ini. Dibantu oleh orang-orang kepercayaan ayah dan keluarga besarnya terdahulu, ia tetap melanjutkan apa yang dikerjakan orang tuanya dahulu. Dan kembali membangun nama besar keluarga mereka pada status yang seharusnya.

Ketiga Kaiba bersaudara ini kini melakukan pekerjaan dalam bidang yang sama sebagai cara mereka untuk bertahan hidup. Satu pekerjaan yang menuntut mereka untuk siap membuang nyawa demi tugas dan klien mereka. Satu pekerjaan yang juga menuntut mereka agar menjaga sesuatu seutuh mungkin atau justru menghancurkan tanpa sisa hingga tugas mereka selesai...

Mereka adalah…_**Guardian.**_

_**TBC.....**_

**(XXXXXX)**

**(1)** _Coding_ itu salah satu cara membaca source untuk hacking situs. Local cache juga dipakai untuk analisa jalan masuk jika terlalu banyak kode yang tak bisa dibaca langsung ketika online. (Ayahku yg ngajarin...tapi aku jarang praktek...hehehe :D)

Terima kasih telah membaca!

Beritahu aku pendapat kalian ya…:D

**rio**


	2. Case II : Top Secret

**Author: **Rio Hikari

**Genre: **Adventure, Drama, Romance

**Rating:** M

**Warning: **AU, OOC

**Pairing: **(hanya slight maupun banyak)SetoAtem/Yami, JouYugi

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh! Itu milik Kazuki Takahashi

**----------KALAU TAK SUKA YAOI, JANGAN BACA! --------------**

**A/N: ** Saya masih hidup kok…belum hengkang dari sini. Hanya dua tahun kemarin berusaha menghidupkan fandom2 lain yang berpotensi menghasilkan penulis bagus…Sekarang saya aktif di Eyeshield 21 . Mohon maaf atas delaynya yang luar biasa lama. Alasannya sama dengan author-author lama lainnya. Kesibukan di dunia nyata yang tidak mungkin bisa kami hindari…Tapi saya usahakan saya mulai menulis lagi disini…

**Cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk:**

_**Kakak Saint Chimaira**_bersaudara yang energi positifnya luar biasa dalam mengumpulkan dan membangun anggota fandom YGO! Indo, _**Kak Reiforizza**_ yang selalu cerdas dalam menulis dan berargumen tentang apapun dengan diksi yang segudang, _**Kak Aki Kadaoga**_ yang rajin memberi kabar untuk mengenal diri lebih dekat**, **_**Kak Sou**_ yang kalem namun senantiasa memberi dukungan, _**Kak Widzilla**_ yang humoris dan penuh semangat, _**Kak Kairy**_ sang penggemar Banana Fish yang selalu memberi semangat dan obrolan pelepas lara, _**Amelia Kaiba **_yang selalu sibuk namun tetap jadi partner tulis terbaik saya, serta _**para pembaca sekalian**_ yang sudah menyediakan waktu dan memberikan kerelaan untuk karya sederhana ini…

**Summary: **Kadang kala…kau harus melindungi sesuatu lebih dari dirimu sendiri…bahkan jika kau harus mengorbankan nyawa…

**oOo**

**-Case II : Top Secret –**

**oOo**

Katsuya Kaiba, hm…tunggu dulu, dia lebih suka dipanggil Jou atau Joey. Karena menurutnya panggilan ala barat itu terdengar lebih keren dan cocok dengan tugasnya yang sebagai agen rahasia. Ah…ya, ya…

Tapi itu juga salah satu cara ia mengingat jati dirinya di masa lalu. Jounouichi adalah nama keluarganya yang dulu sebelum ia diangkat anak di keluarga Kaiba. Ia tak mau menghilangkan masa lalunya begitu saja karena masih ada satu hal yang belum tuntas di sana.

Itu adalah adik kandungnya, Shizuka. Entah ia berada dimana, entah apakah namanya sudah berganti atau tidak, tapi sedikitnya kesamaan nama 'Jounouichi' ini ia yakini akan mempertemukan dirinya dengan adik kandungnya lagi.

Bukan berarti ia tak suka dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Hah, ia justru bahagia sekali. Namun tetap saja, ada hal-hal yang tak bisa kau lepaskan sekalipun imbalannya begitu besar. Tapi bukan itu fokus permasalahan kali ini. Kita kembali pada Jou yang sedang mengetik kalkulasi data di laptopnya.

Bola mata emas menatap serius pada layar LCD yang berpijar lembut sebelum getaran pelan di sakunya membuat fokusnya berpindah. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel yang jadi sumber pengalih perhatiannya tadi.

'_**Satu pesan baru diterima'**_

Ia mengangkat alis dan tersenyum tipis penuh ekspektasi. Semoga saja itu pesan yang ia harapkan.

_**PIP!**_

'_**SM, Elang'**_

Hanya itu isi pesannya. Sudah pasti itu kode, namun kode untuk menunjukkan apa, itu hanya diketahui oleh pengirim pesan dan penerimanya. Khusus untuk Jou, ia menyepakati kode miliknya langsung dengan pengirim, sehingga berbeda dengan agen lainnya. Yah, keamanan itu yang utama toh?

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" Mokuba yang duduk disampingnya memandang curiga.

"Hm, yah…aku ada tugas." Ujarnya dengan nada bangga.

"Wow! Asik! Aku boleh ikut?" Mokuba terdengar bersemangat.

"Aku lihat dulu nanti. Ups, sudah harus berangkat. Tiga puluh menit lagi harus sampai disana." Ujarnya sembari melirik jam tangannya.

"Apapun tugasnya, kau jangan mengajak Mokuba sembarangan. Oke? Dan semoga sukses." Kakaknya menasihati dengan bijak. Di belakangnya, ia bisa mendengar Mokuba mengeluh kesal karena tak diijinkan.

"Ya,ya. Osh, aku pergi dulu. Dah!" ujarnya riang sembari menyambar kunci mobil yang ditaruh di meja kopi. Sepanjang jalan menuju Ferarri Enzo hitam miliknya, ia merapikan diri dan bersiul pelan sebelum terakhir berkaca di jendela mobil dan menyibakkan rambutnya.

_//Oke, aku kelihatan hebat.//_ pujinya sendiri sebelum masuk ke mobil. Dengan kedua tangannya di setir kulit yang bersiap untuk mengemudi, pikirannya optimis mengkhayalkan kesuksesan tugasnya kali ini.

Mhm…ia bisa membayangkan satu lagi koleksi Ferrari baru yang akan menyambutnya nanti.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Gedung tinggi itu tingginya 30 lantai. Dengan kaca yang menjadi dinding di luarnya, tidak terlihat terlalu luar biasa karena di desain seperti gedung umum lainnya. Di dalamnya nyaris mirip seperti kau masuk ke dalam sebuah bank besar. Tapi di dalam sini kau takkan menemukan antrian panjang orang yang bertransaksi tabungan. Melainkan penuh dengan orang yang berseliweran membawa map-map berisi datang penting.

Dan itu akan kau temui di lantai empat, setelah menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan suara, cek retina, sidik jari, deteksi logam, serta suhu tubuh. Tiga lantai sebelumnya dibiarkan kosong, untuk kamuflase ruang seperti kantor bisnis biasa sehingga tak ada orang yang curiga melihat siapa yang keluar masuk di sana.

Lantai empat sampai enam adalah ruang-ruang penyeleksian data, lantai tujuh hingga tiga lantai berikutnya adalah untuk administrasi, lalu selanjutnya untuk analisis, kajian akhir, properti, ruang makan, dan segala tetek bengek lainnya yang umum diperlukan sebuah 'kantor'. Hah, tempat rahasia yang tak terlalu rahasia.

Lalu, seperti bos yang ditunjukkan dalam game, lantai teratas adalah tempat pemimpin berada. Karena seolah kedudukan tinggi tersebut dapat melihat semua hal yang terjadi di bawah kota dari jendela di ruang kerja lantai itu. Layaknya burung yang mengincar mangsanya dengan menyusuri area berburu dari atas.

_**Elang.**_

Itu kode untuk menunjukkan kedudukan pemimpin mereka yang dipakai oleh Jou. Pemimpin mereka cerdas, lihai, sungguh kompeten, dan punya dedikasi tinggi dalam pekerjaannya. Kharismanya bisa membuat orang langsung paham kedudukan mereka dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Pria hebat yang memikul sebuah tanggung jawab ini memiliki nama Pegasus..

Jou melonggarkan sedikit dasinya ketika ia berada dalam lift menuju lantai atas. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi isi pesan yang ditermanya tadi.

_**AM-Elang. **_

Atau bisa dibaca dengan jelas olehnya sebagai :_ solo mission_, temui bos untuk detail data lebih lanjut. Tapi jika itu hanya misi sendiri, bukan huruf A yang ditulis, melainkan angka satu. Sedangkan huruf A berarti, _// Solo mission, level A. Dan data diberikan langsung oleh pimpinan.// _pikirnya mendadak cemas. **(1)**

Bukannya berarti ia takut. Hanya saja pengalaman terakhirnya nyaris membuatnya lumpuh total karena mobilnya terbalik sewaktu kejar-kejaran di jalan raya. Menegangkan memang, cukup mengasyikan juga, tapi ia tak mau kalau sampai kapabilitas gerak tubuh maupun nyawanya usah, terima kasih.

_**PING!**_

Suara lift memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju, tak perlu lama hingga pintu besi itu terbuka dan langsung menghadapkannya pada pintu ek besar setinggi tiga meter. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan melangkah ringan di atas lantai pualam berwarna putih gading. Hal lain yang ia perhatikan di luar pintu ek besar tersebut adalah meja sekretaris yang berada di ruang konjungsi tersebut.

Di sana ada wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang bergelombang dengan bola mata _amethyst_ yang sedang serius menyeleksi tumpukan dokumen. Mungkin saja salah satu dokumen itu untuknya. Ugh…

"Pagi, Mai-san." Sapanya sopan.

"Ah, Jou. Kau tepat waktu. Bos sudah menunggumu di dalam."

"Ugh, langsung sekali sih. Tak bisakah kau membantuku tenang dulu?"

"Itu akan makan waktu terlalu lama. Cepat hadapi sana."

"Hah..baiklah, kak." Jawabnya sarkastik yang dibalas lirikan tajam wanita tadi. Mai Kujaku mungkin dapat dikatakan adalah wanita yang paling akrab dengan ketiga Kaiba bersaudara. Bukan hanya disebabkan karena penyerahan tugas dan laporan harus selalu melewatinya, namun sikapnya yang hangat dan perhatian membuat ketiganya beranggapan seperti memiliki kakak perempuan.

Jou melempar senyum lebar dan memberi pandangan minta dukungan yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari wanita itu. Ia menghela sekali lagi sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pelan di atas kayu tebal cokelat tua di depannya.

_** KNOK! KNOK!**_

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban karena ruangan itu kedap suara, dan ia langsung membuka pintu besar tadi. Dilihatnya bosnya sedang membaca dokumen yang disatukan dalam _file folder_ berwarna kuning marbel, pria itu terlihat khawatir.

_//Kuharap itu bukan file untukku…//_ Doanya dalam hati. Bosnya terlihat cemas? Itu pertanda buruk.

"Ah, silakan duduk." Pegasus akhirnya menyadari kedatangannya dan menyambutnya hangat. "Permen cokelat?" Ia menawari isi mangkuk kaca di tangannya.

"Tidak dulu. Terima kasih."

"Hm…baiklah." Pria itu menaruh kembali mengkuk kaca tadi sebelum mengambil folder biru tua dari lacinya."Oke, Joey. Tugasmu adalah…ini." Ujarnya sembari menyerahkan data tersebut.

Jou mengambilnya dan membaca sekilas isinya. Itu misi perlindungan pada seseorang yang akan menandatangani perjanjian dengan perusahaan besar di negara mereka. "Apa dia ini menjadi semacam petinggi di negaranya ?" tanyanya tak melepas pandangan dari foto seseorang di dokumen tadi.

"Kau boleh katakan begitu."

Ia bersiul pelan. "Usia semuda ini ? Wow…aku agak simpati padanya..." Ujarnya membaca data lebih lanjut. 16 tahun…astaga…

"Tapi ia sungguh cerdas. Pewaris yang luar biasa." Bosnya memuji dengan kagum.

"Hoh, darah biru ya? Hm…baiklah, sebelum kuterima misi ini. Aku ingin tanya beberapa hal."

"Silakan."

Ia menatap lurus pimpinannya sebelum bertanya, "Apa ada hal lain selain dari kedudukannya yang membuat misi ini menjadi level A ?"

Pegasus tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak bisa bohong. Tapi ya, selain ancaman pembunuhan ataupun penculikan pada umumnya, pemuda ini memiliki kebenaran."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maaf, itu bukan wewenangku untuk bicara." Jawaban yang sungguh singkat. Namun Jou bisa menyimpulkan beberapa hal dari kalimatnya tadi.

Bukan wewenang, berarti ada kekuatan lain yang lebih besar yang menginginkan misi ini berjalan lancar, mungkin pihak pengembang atau pengusaha raksasa yang menyewa perlindungan untuk klien mereka tak menginginkan informasi lain untuk diketahuinya. Namun, kalimat itu juga bisa berarti bahwa Pegasus tak percaya hanya hal semacam kerja sama yang dikhawatirkan pihak-pihak tersebut. Ada hal lain, dan Jou secara tidak langsung diijinkan untuk mencari tahu dari mulut kliennya.

_//Menarik sekali…// _Ia menyeringai tipis. Kakaknya, Seto, mungkin banyak menerima tugas semacam ini yang memerlukan pendekatan individu. Tapi itu dulu sebelum ia masuk ke dalam dunia agen rahasia. Kemampuannya dalam diplomasi lebih besar dibandingkan Seto. Satu hal yang ia bisa banggakan jika melihat kemampuan kakaknya yang nyaris sempurna ataupun adiknya yang maniak teknologi adalah di bidang hubungan interpersonal.

"Baiklah, kuterima tugas ini."

Pegasus tersenyum kecil sebelum member amplop putih, " Bukti tugas untuk diserahkan pada petugas hangar pesawat. Kau berangkat dua jam lagi. Logistik misi sudah disiapkan, jadi kau hanya perlu bawa barang pribadimu saja. Kuharap kau mempelajari detail klien dengan penuh sebelum kau sampai disana. " jelasnya lancar dengan nada bisnis. **(2)**

"Satu lagi. Profil khusus dirinya…" ia mengambil amplop cokelat besar dari dalam laci mejanya. "Jangan kau tunjukkan pada siapapun. Termasuk keluargamu."

Jou mengerenyit heran, tapi ia sadar bahwa bertanya lebih jauh tak ada gunanya dengan atasannya dan itu hanya memperlambat misinya. Ia sungguh harus mempelajari semuanya nanti.

"Akan kukerjakan sekarang." Ujarnya seraya bangkit dari kursi.

Pegasus bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat."Kudoakan kau sukses."

Jou menjabatnya dengan akrab."Trims bos, nanti kubawakan oleh-oleh khas sana. Jangan lupa bonusku, oke?" Candanya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

...Mhm, Waktunya beraksi…

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_--Mansion Kaiba, waktu yang sama ketika Jou di gedung 'perusahaan'.--_

Seto membolak-balik kertas analisis yang dilakukan oleh Mokuba dan member catatan kecil di tiap hal yang dirasanya janggal. Ia sedang sangat menikmati harinya. Tak seperti Jou yang semangat setiap kali mendapat misi, Seto lebih berharap agar jarang mendapatkannya karena sedikit sekali waktu yang bisa ia dapatkan untuk berbagi dengan keluarganya. Waktu untuk dirinya sendiri dan waktu kebebasannya.

Ia menyeruput kopi susunya perlahan sembari hati-hati agar tak terkena tumpukan kertas yang ditaruh dipangkuannya. "Ah, aku suka hari ini…" ujarnya senang.

"Yah, kau jarang dapat libur sih." Mokuba menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan sekarang ia sedang bermain _game_ ringan, Plant vs Zombie. Yeah, kita tak pernah tahu kalau tumbuhan bisa menjadi sangat keren…

"Kau benar." Komentarnya sembari menyeruput lagi kopinya. Liburan sependek apapun menjadi sangat berharga karena belum lima menit ia selesai menyeruput kopinya, ponselnya berdering.

_**BLIMP! BLIMP! BLIMP!BLIMP!**_

Nada standar memang, tapi dia tak suka hal yang mencolok. Tiga nada dering berarti ada pesan yang masuk, ia menekan tombol kanan atas untuk membaca isi pesan yang masuk. Sama tak jelasnya dengan yang Jou miliki.

'_**S-O-S'**_

_** '-Coffee break-'**_

Kaiba mengerenyit melihatnya. _//Ini lagi ? Ah…menyebalkan…kenapa sekali-kali mereka tak bisa memberiku tugas ringan sih?//_ umpatnya.

Mokuba yang melihat ekspresi kesal kakaknya, menebak jitu tentang apa itu. "Misi baru ya ?" ujarnya dengan nada simpati. Baru saja kakaknya bilang ia menikmati hari ini…

Seto menggeram lelah. "Aku ingin liburan!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Yah, anggap saja begitu. Kau kan biasanya ditugaskan ke luar negeri." Adiknya menanggapi hal tadi dengan santai.

Seto mengeleringkan bola matanya setengah kesal "Mokie, itu _bukan_ liburan…" ujarnya pasrah. "Ha…enaknya jadi anak kecil."

"Memang. Kau baru sadar?" Mokuba memberinya pandangan oh-ya-ampun-kau-bercanda-ya?.

Seto menggeleng kagum pada adiknya ketika mendengar balasan tadi. Haih, ada-ada saja anak satu itu.

"Lalu, kapan kau dapat detail data klienmu?" Mokuba bertanya lagi.

Seto menggeleng pelan, "Bukan klien." Koreksinya ketika ingat isi pesan yang diterimanya.

"...Oke, korban."

Dia terdiam sejenak, ini sungguh menyebalkan. Hal lain yang ia tak suka dari pekerjaannya adalah jika ia harus mencabut nyawa seseorang. Memang alasannya jelas, tapi terkadang mendapat misi berturut-turut seperti itu membuat nama 'Guardian' seolah tak cocok untuknya. _//Lebih pantas 'Assasin'…//_ pikirnya kelam.

Dan kode yang dipakainya lebih ironis lagi. SOS bukan berarti _Save Our Soul_, seperti yang umum digunakan orang. Tapi itu berarti _Solo-Offense-S level_.

Misi individual, _offense_ berarti penyerang atau ia dituntut untuk memburu targetnya bahkan jika perlu membunuhnya, dan level S untuk kata 'spesial'…itu tingkatan paling berbahaya dari seluruh level misi yang ada. Bisa dalam bentuk lingkungan, individu yang ia hadapi, atau juga kekuatan kekuasaan yang dimiliki, seperti politik atau dunia bawah tanah misalnya.

Walau sudah biasa menerima misi seperti itu, seringkali ia takut seandainya gagal dan dapat membuat nyawanya melayang. Ia khawatir pada adik-adiknya yang ditinggalkannya. Jou mungkin bisa lebih tegar, tapi Mokuba masih terlalu kecil untuk kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi. Berbekal rasa sayang pada keluarganya dan selalu berpikir optimis bahwa ia akan pulang, syukur sampai saat ini ia selalu menuntaskan semuanya tanpa luka yang terlampau berat.

"Aku ke kafe sebentar." Ujarnya seraya bangkit dengan malas.

Mokuba tahu persis kalau tujuannya untuk mengambil data. Dan kafe sebagai kamuflase 'tempat rahasia'. Tempatnya dimana? Hanya Seto yang tahu. "Aku titip donat karamel dan _choco frappe_!" Ujarnya semangat sembari menutup game yang tadi ia mainkan.

"Ya, ya." Angguknya paham sebelum mengenakan jaket kulitnya. "Isono, tolong jaga Mokuba selama aku pergi." Perintahnya pada kepala penjaga di ruang khusus melalui ponselnya, ia mendegar suara mengiyakan dari seberang _line_.

Jarang seorang Kaiba bisa memercayai siapapun, dan Isono yang mengabdi pada keluarga itu sejak Seto masih berusia 15 tahun adalah orang pertama yang sudah menunjukkan kelayakan tersebut.

Merasa lega karena keselamatan adiknya terjamin, ia kembali pada Mokuba dan mengacak sayang rambut adiknya. "Yuk, Mokie. Aku pergi dulu."

"Dah, kakak! Jangan lupa pesananku." Ujarnya riang.

Seto hanya balas tersenyum kecil sebelum mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melangkah keluar mansion.

**oOo**

**-TBC-**

**oOo**

**A/N: **

**(1)** Begini kodenya: Abjad pertama menunjukkan level serta misi seperti apa yang dijalankan. Jou hanya pakai kode huruf untuk level A ke atas, bayangkanlah seperti main DDR. Tapi tingkatannya hanya sampai S. Semacam itu… Contoh: solo misi, level rendah (1M) , misi grup, level rendah (2M), misi grup, level A, (BM), solo misi, level S (SM), misi grup, level S (ZM)…:D

**(2)** Mesir Kuno disebut Kehmet dulunya…anggaplah ini sebuah negara antah berantah yang berada di bumi bagian barat. Bahasa interaksi yang dipakai para agen nanti ketika di negara sana anggap saja seperti bahasa Inggris (bahasa Internasional, tapi karena saya tulis pakai bahasa Indonesia, jadi ya..Indonesia ya).

Untuk Ferarri Enzo, dapet idenya dari kak Reiforizza. Hehe, aku pinjam dulu ya…

_Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! R&R akan sangat membantu untuk pengembangan cerita berikutnya…_

_**HR**_


End file.
